


[podfic] hopeless for you

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gee's acting a little weird, and Frank can't figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] hopeless for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurdeliser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hopeless for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/563321) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Darling, I know that podfic is not your thing but I didn't want to come to your birthday emptyhanded. So consider this a placeholder for some appropriate, delicious baked goods the next time we're at a con together. 
> 
> Happy birthday with love, and hugs, and gratitude, and all the good things you deserve in the coming year. 
> 
>  
> 
> Beta, cover and podbook compiling all by the delicious akamine_chan who gives me her words to read because she loves me. It's mutual, sweetheart.

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:07:44 

## Downloads

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/111512/111512.mp3) | **Size:** 7.4 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/111512/111512.m4b) | **Size:** 15.1 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
